Family
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: He just wanted some food and get some sleep, but instead he met with that one special person to find out he had a child. Nostalgia sets in as he wonders if he would had been able to form a family. Oneshot.


**A/N:** My Second fanfic in English published, be nice, but dont hold up when it comes with corrections that concerns grammar, spelling and such.

Please enjoy!

* * *

It seemed like an illusion, one that could easily be explained from his lack of sleep and food, however he knew better. Did he? After all, it had been several years now and he never really bother to keep in contact. It wasn't as if he didn't regret it now though. Still, Tezuka wanted to be sure that it was indeed him, he wanted to come in front of him and see if he was indeed the person he had though about throughout the years. Nonetheless he walked away, knowing that it was the best to leave it at that.

Was it? Or was he too afraid?

He started to walk back to the frozen products. He was too hungry and didn't have the energy or patience to cook. All he really wanted was to rest and be alone- like always. With a lazy walk he walked up to the fridge and glare at the food inside. Nothing, nothing at all seemed appetizing for him.

"I knew it was you!"

Tezuka raised his gaze to notice the man before him, a tall man with cerulean eyes and long brown hair. His eyes closed like always and with a simple yet genuinely smile. The years were obvious in the man's face; however one could easily see the natural beauty that he had always possessed.

"And you weren't even going to say hi!" the man continue, not as an accusation rather than a teasing.

"Hi."

"Always so dense, eh?" he smiled and looked at what the other man had been looking mere seconds ago with an amused smile, "what are you doing in the city?"

"There's a tennis tournament nearby, I'm staying for a couple weeks if not days." Tezuka looked back to the frozen products, trying to distract himself from his own revolting feelings. Why was he here again?

"Ah"

They looked at each other quietly, noticing the differences that the years had brought along. It's been so long, it was almost as if they couldn't recognize each other. Tezuka was the first to break the stare and look away from the other, Fuji follow suit as he looked around the store.

"I-"

"Do-"

They both stopped at the moment they realize they were talking at the same time and remain quite, waiting for the other to talk again. Yet no one talked again, it was almost like an awkward silence. But there were never awkward silences between them, just forgiving silences.

"Go ahead" Tezuka granted at last and finally looking back to Fuji.

Fuji nodded and began talking again, "I was wondering if you wanted to meet in some place to talk," he looked at the other and added, "however I understand that you are busy, you can decline if you wish. No pressure."

The taller man almost smiled at the last statement while old memories flooded his mind. Of course he would accept, after all these years. "Sure" he agreed with a nod, somehow he would manage his schedule to have some free time, "just tell me-"

"Dad, dad, dad!" They both turned at the child's yelling. To the surprise of Tezuka, the kid had run to Fuji. Was he yelling dad just now? "Dad, can you please buy me this candy? Please! Please!" The kid was tugging Fuji's shirt insisting unmerciful.

"There's a grown up with us Noboru, behave" he reproach gently yet strictly.

The kid turned to look at Tezuka, his curious eyes scanning every single detail of the other man. His eyes brighten like a candle in a second as he seemed to remember something.

"I am very sorry sir" he apologized and he bow, a gesture that surprised Tezuka. They weren't in Japan after all.

Fuji looked at Tezuka sheepishly and chuckled once, "he tends to go crazy and beg for candy when he comes with me for shopping. Somehow, he always convinces me to get him what he wants" he laughed.

Tezuka was dumbfound, in his life had he imagine Fuji Syusuke with a child of his own, he couldn't even imagine him even with a wife! Not that he would be a bad father, in fact he would be a very good one and would probably raise his kids with good principles and he would love them very dearly, but he didn't imagine that Fuji wanted kids. It was only then that Tezuka noticed the bright golden ring in his finger. Somehow he was feeling worst now.

"Tezuka, I'll like you to meet Noboru, Noboru this is Tezuka Kunimitsu, a friend of mine from junior high, high school and the captain of my tennis team."

The kid's eyes sparkle once again as realization came in, it was his hero, the one he always watched and idolized more than any other super hero that appeared on TV. "Tezuka Kunimitsu!" he yelled in pure glee. "Sir, you are my idol! I watch all your matches and I hope to become one day like you!"

Fuji chuckled once as he looked at the confused look in Tezuka's face; it was no surprise that he wouldn't know how to react to a fan, more less one that isn't even in junior high. He was having way too much fun, watching the confused and startled face of Tezuka for a change, and he would had let Noboru continue his ramble on how great Tezuka was, but he didn't wanted to bother Tezuka too much, after all, he wasn't one with much patience.

"Come on Noboru go get that candy that you want and lets go" he smiled to his kid as he ran to the candy section to get the candy he wanted and perhaps two or three more, just because he was able to have his way when it came to his father.

"I am sorry but he really does admire you" Fuji smiled to Tezuka and he simply nodded.

"Its fine" he answered shortly, still a little dazzle. "So he likes tennis, are you teaching him?"

Fuji chuckled and shook his head in an indication of no, "I'm afraid that his old dad won't do" he smiled as the memory pass on his mind, "he's taking private lessons."

"You're not that old" Tezuka frowned at him; he was the same age as the other. They were only in their 20's for god sakes!

He simply chuckled and smiled. "But what about you?" he inquired, "how's the pro tennist career of yours going?

"It's well." Tezuka suddenly felt like the old times, when they would talk about tennis all the time and he was starting to feel a little nostalgic _We cant get careless, lets grab this momentum and win nationals!_, "still, I can't get careless."

"Perhaps one day we can play again?" Fuji asked with a sad smile, it seemed like nostalgia had also reached him.

"Perhaps" Tezuka nodded, "Maybe the day we go out to eat" he added.

Fuji's face lightened up and he smiled tenderly at the other after nodding. "I missed hanging out with you" he later whispered.

Tezuka looked away and answered with a soft, "me too."

Grabbing Tezuka's hand, he took a small marker and started to scribble in his hand, ignoring the questioning look in Tezuka's face. When he finished, he looked at Tezuka and smiled, "It's my number, call me when you want to meet."

The other nodded and took the marker from Fuji's hand to start to scribble in the other's hand. "My cell phone." He simply stated.

"Good bye, Tezuka" Fuji smiled and waved as he reached the registers. "Good luck in your tournament." And with that he disappeared as he looked for his child.

"His child" Tezuka whispered to himself as he turn back to the frozen products, he hadn't notice but they had walk for a while until they reached the registers and finally said their goodbyes.

It ached, something ached, a dull kind of pain that he couldn't identify but it was there. Fuji had actually formed a family, he would never have guessed that, but he was glad for him. Sort off. Would he be able to form a family too? He laughed at the stupid question. No he wouldn't, he couldn't stay attached, he was committed but he could not be attached to anything that wasn't tennis. And that was the problem, his job was first and that was why he had failed in his few relationships. But most importantly, the first and the only he had regretted to end- the one with Fuji.

As Tezuka glared at the frozen products and finally grabbed something that claimed to be Italian food, he wondered if they would indeed meet again or would call each other for that matter. The truth was, however, that they would probably never call each other because even after all this years it still hurt and although they were able to keep a stable friendship for long it was better for them to be separated. Fuji with his family and Tezuka with his so precious job.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews make me happy, please?

I'll make you a pretty bracelet!

Anyways, thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
